


Messy

by wincesthart



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Come Eating, Drunk Sex, M/M, Non-Penetrative Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 07:11:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9167749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wincesthart/pseuds/wincesthart
Summary: They're both clumsy and sloppy and numb and Sam's not sure if it's the alcohol that's making him like this or Dean himself.





	

They're both clumsy and sloppy and numb and as Sam sits back on his knees to watch Dean fumble with his pants, Sam's not sure if it's the alcohol that's making him like this or Dean himself. Sam watches, almost in awe, as Dean slides his jeans down his hips just a little and palms himself through his boxers, sighing– almost moaning– in relief and pushing his hips up into his hand.

"Fuck..." Sam groans and starts working on his own jeans, swaying a bit on his knees. "C'mon, Dean," Sam slurs, low and deep in his throat as he watches his brother stroke himself through fabric, "lemme see th't pretty cock."

"Mm-mm," Dean hums, eyes closed and lashes fluttering over his cheeks, "gott' show me yers first, baby boy," Dean gives Sam a smirk and Sam has to stare for a moment before he can focus on his task. He sways again and Dean grabs his waist to steady him just as Sam finally gets the zipper down. He shoves his jeans and boxers down his thighs, his cock hanging thick and heavy between his legs.

"Mmm..." Dean groans, releasing Sam's waist and going back to stroke himself, "yeah, love that..."

Sam gives his brother a wicked grin before he's knocking Dean's hands out of the way and shoving Dean's shirt up to kiss and lick a trail over his stomach. Dean just sighs and rests his hands in Sam's hair, fingers tangling in it. Sam makes his way lower, nosing at Dean's boxers before mouthing at the hard line of Dean's cock. He sucks on it through the fabric, mind hazy and numb and just doing what feels good. Dean's pulling at Sam's hair and pushing his hips up into Sam's face so Sam must be doing something right. 

"Unh... Yes..." Dean's moaning above him as Sam sucks hungrily at Dean's cock, fabric wet and warm from Sam's mouth, "so fuckin' good at this." Sam pulls back and tucks his fingers into the waistband of Dean's underwear, pulls them down over his thighs and reveals his hard, pink cock. He seals his lips around the head and Dean whimpers, thighs shaking. Sam pulls off and smiles, watches Dean shiver beneath him before he slides up, pressing their hips together and coming face to face with his brother. Dean sighs.

"You wanna come?" Sam growls and slides their hips together, precome slicking the way against smooth skin. Dean's head lolls on the pillow as he nods, mouth open and eyes closed as he focuses on the feeling of his cock sliding against Sam's hip.

"You g'nna fuck me?" Dean breathes and just those words coming from those lips is enough to turn Sam on. He kisses Dean, tastes the whiskey on his breath. He tastes so sweet. Dean kisses back eagerly and pushes his hips up against Sam for more.

"No," Sam pants when they break away, "no, jus gonn' make you come like th's."

Dean loops his arms behind Sam's neck, pulling him down closer as Sam humps against him, Sam's precome mixing with the sweat on Dean's skin and giving him just the friction he needs. Dean's making sweet little sounds every time Sam grinds his hips down, little breathy moans and whimpers that make Sam want him more.

"S' good, baby," Sam pants, kissing Dean's neck, "love you like this, love you." He moves down lower, shoves Dean's shirt higher up to press his lips to one of Dean's nipples, swirls his tongue around it while he grinds down against his brother's hips.

"Ah! Sammy...!"

Sam smiles and bites down gently at Dean's nipple, loves how sensitive they are. The bed is groaning beneath them now as Sam works to get him and Dean off, Dean holding on and quivering underneath him. Sam moves to the other nipple, making wet, sloppy sounds as he goes.

"Unh... Please..." Dean begs and Sam pulls off and moves up to kiss Dean's lips, almost chastely.

"Please, what?"

"Gemme there," Dean pants, "make me come."

Sam slips a hand between their bodies and wraps it tight around both their cocks, clumsily stroking them together, the heads of their cocks pressed tight. Dean goes stiff underneath Sam, fingers clenching on Sam's shoulders and Sam kisses him, slips his tongue past his brother's lips and licks the inside of his mouth while his hand works furiously over their cocks.

"Y-yes! Yes!" Dean shouts, his voice almost strained and he comes over Sam's hand, shooting pulse after pulse and making it even easier for Sam to stroke them. He feels Dean's cock throb against his and he's coming soon after, making a mess over Dean's stomach, come and sweat mixing together. Sam groans as he empties himself in his hand, slowing his strokes and milking them both until they're completely finished.

Dean's shaking by the time they're both done, eyes lidded as he stares up at Sam. Sam slides off, pressing his body to Dean's side and propping up on an elbow, watching him breathe and appreciating this completely blissed-out version of his brother. Sam leans in and kisses him deep, making out with him slow and sloppy, dipping his fingers down into the mess they made together all over Dean's stomach. He pulls his lips away, smiling lazily when Dean tries to follow him, but presses his wet fingers to Dean's bruised lips. Dean opens easily, moaning at the taste of both of them on his tongue. It's all so messy and dirty and they're both still so hazy– from the alcohol and the orgasm– it turns it all to pleasure and Dean moans hungrily around each scoop of come Sam feeds him.

**Author's Note:**

> Proofread but sorry if I missed any mistakes.


End file.
